20 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-20 ; Comments *John mentions that he saw Cornershop at The Falcon just before the show. He also saw Codeine and possibly Manifesto at the Powerhaus in Islington on 19 November 1992. *Votes for the 1992 Festive Fifty are requested. *William Ravenscroft makes a brief guest appearance. Sessions *Skink. One and only session. Recorded 18 October 1992. No known commercial release. ‘Violator’ and ‘Dark Side’ are missing from the available recording. *Irresistible Force, #1. Repeat, first broadcast 19 September 1992, recorded 30 August 1992. No known commercial release. ‘Space Is The Place’ is missing from the available recording. Tracklisting *unknown 3''' *'''File 1 cuts in at around 11:04pm, 21s into next track *Spiral Tribe: Forward The Revolution (The Youth Remix) (12 inch) Big Life 3''' *Family Cat: Rivers Of Diamonds (CD – Furthest From The Sun) Dedicated '''3 : (JP: ‘Just before the programme I went out and saw the future of rock and roll. Well not really the future of rock and roll at all but the vastly entertaining Cornershop.’) *Facepuller: BX2 (CD – Cranial Expansion Device ) Temple North Records 3''' *George Best: Advertising Grooming Aids (CD – Bend It 92) Exotica *Skink: Brain Tractor (Peel Session) '''3 *Twinkle Bros: Translation Dub (CD – Dub With Strings) Twinkle Music 3''' *In Dust: Boredom Result (LP – Nosebleed) Wallcreeper '''3 : (11:30 news) *Babes In Toyland: Bruise Violet (7 inch) Southern Records 3''' *Manifesto: Sugar (CD - Manifesto) Fire *Irresistible Force: Mountain High (Peel Session) *Tsunami: Lucky (LP – Deep End) Simple Machines *Codeine: Hard To Find (Various Artists 7 inch – Sassy) Sub Pop *Mexican Pets: Subside (Various Artist 12 inch – Statement Is A Weapon In An Empty Hand ) Hope Records '''3 *Mighty Force: Love Will Eat You (CD – Hypnovel) Sub Bass Records 3''' *Skink: Under Currents (Peel Session) '''4 : (The hunt for the missing Little Richard cover continues – now deeply into the Gs.) *Geminals: Don’t Fight The Feeling (7 inch) Sand Bag *Saw Tooth: When Humour Fails Us (2x7 Inch - Kinda Stanky) Enguard Records 4''' *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: Misdiagnosedive (CD Single) Virgin *Uncanny Alliance: I Got My Education (12 inch) A&M : (JP: ‘That’s enough of this nepotism.’ After asking his son William about the Bivouac gig at the Falcon.) *Bivouac: Two Sticks (12 inch - Slack) Elemental '''4 *Meat Beat Manifesto: Drop (CD – Satyricon) Play It Again Sam *Slug: Messerschmidt (CD - Swingers) Magnatone Products 4''' *'''File 1 ends 1:26 into above track *Skink: Violator (session) 4''' *unknown dub '''4 *'File 2 begins' *Gibson Bros: 'The Girl Can't Help It (Single b-side - Mean Mistreater)' (Homestead) 4''' *''1 a.m. news - Windsor Castle still on fire'' *Mercury Rev: 'Coney Island Cyclone (LP - Yerself Is Steam/Lego My Ego)' (Beggars Banquet) '''4 *Bleach: 'Fragment (LP - Hard)' (Musidisc) 4''' *Dark Comedy: 'War Of The Worlds (Compilation LP - 313 Detroit)' Infonet '''4 *Julian Cope: 'No Hard Shoulder To Cry On (LP - Jehovah Kill)' (Island) 4''' *Disaffect: 'Fast Music Doesn't Mean Violent Dancing (7 inch EP - An Injury To One Is An Injury To All)' Flat Earth *Alan Namoko And Chimbu Jazz: 'Gitala Kulira Ngati Chitsulo (Playing Guitar Like A Ringing Bell) (LP - Ana Osiidwa (The Orphans))' (Pamtondo) *Suddenly, Tammy!: 'Lamp (Compilation LP - One Last Kiss)' (Spin Art) *Irresistible Force: Spiritual High (Peel Session) *Playboy Fuller: 'Gonna Play My Guitar (Compilation LP - Detroit Ghetto Blues)' (Nighthawk) *'''File 2 ends *Skink: Darkside (session) 4''' *Sonic Youth: The Destroyed Room (single - Youth Against Fascism) Geffen GFSTD 26 '''5 File ;Name *File 1: Peel Show 1992-11-20 (incomplete) *File 2: Tape05a.mp3 *3) John Peel tape no.39 side a *4) John Peel tape no.39 side b *5) ;Length *File 1: 01:34:21 *File 2: 00:47:05 *3) 46:01 (9:12-12:25 unique) *4) 46:01 (to 44:47) (11:54-22:21 and 41:33-44:47 unique) *5) (to 19:03) (15:36 on unique) ;Other *Many thanks to the original tapers. *3,4) From DW Tape 39 *5) ;Available *Mooo Server * 2: See IAP's Tapes * 3,4) Youtube Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Isector